Seeing the Future
by TheAriaRiver
Summary: Hiccup and the other Villagers are transported to a room to watch these things called trailers and short, shown by a girl from the Future. But what happens when his Future self comes to the Past MAJOR WARNING: SOME MAJOR PARTS OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 WILL BE SPOILED FROM CHAPTER 3 ONWARDS. PROCCED WITH CAUTION
1. Teaser Trailer

**OMG, eeeeeeeeeeee, I just saw how to train your dragon 2 a couple of hours ago and. IT WAS AMAZING. I cried and I laughed…I was just so emotional, seriously I haven't cried from watching a movie since Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows Part 2.**

**MASSIVE WARNING TO THOSE WHO HAVN'T SEEN THE MOVIE OR DO NOT WANT SPOLIORS IN THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS. I WILL GIVE WARNINGS, AS I WILL SPOIL SOME OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2. I WILL PUT IN LITTLE EXTRAS THAT WERE IN THE MOVIES BUT NOT FEATURED IN THE SHORTS AND TRAILERS**

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT THE VIKINGS AND DRAGONS FROM THE FIRST MOVIE WATCHING THE TRAILERS AND SHORTS FROM THE SECOND. I WILL BRING IN CHARACTERS FROM THE 2ND INTO THE 1ST WORLD –IE LATER, THAT'S WHEN WARNINGS OF SPOILERS WILL COME ON-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own how to train your dragon 1 and 2.**

"Leaving…..Were are leaving" Hiccup mutters and opens the pack of items, he grips his head and winces as a shot of pain goes through is head.

"Oww" he stands up and then falls to the ground and grips his head as the world turns white and he loses his hold on gravity.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" the booming voice of Stoick rings over the hall as he wakes up and sees his villagers waking up off the floor.

Hiccup winces and grips his head and he finds himself in the Great Hall with all the villagers on the stone floor all around him. He shakes his head and stands up and rubs his eyes and look to the doors as the creak.

"I know" A girl walks through the doors, she was fairly tall and looked to be in her mid-teens. She was wearing jeans and a blue hoodie and had brown hair.

Hiccup looks around and spots the other teens helping each other up and a thought passes through his mind as he panics 'Where was Toothless?!' He looked around franticly and then back to the girl who had just entered and gave Hiccup a knowing smile.

"Who are you…What did you do!" he yells as she just simply holds up a hand.  
"An honor Stoick the Vast but the reason I have brought you all here is because of one person. Oh and my name is Rachel"

"Me!" Snotlout yells out and the girl shakes her head  
"No" She turns and walks through the crowd with confident step "The greatest Viking of all time" she smirks, as Snotlout looks shell-shocked that it wasn't him and looks at the girl with wide eyes.

She turns and faces the majority of the Vikings "Attention everyone, Today I will be showing you some videos"

"What's a Video?" Snotlout yells  
She ignores him and continues "These videos are from a Movie, in the forms of trailers and shorts. Now if you don't want to get hurt" a creepy smile crosses her face as she yells "TAKE A SEAT! Thank you" she adds sweetly as the majority of the Vikings hastily take a seat.

She walks to the front of the Hall and waves her hand over the back wall of the Hall and it turns white. She clicks her fingers and a projector appears on a table and the fire dims in the hall as she turns to look at the back of the room where the dragons were hiding in the shadows and smiles as the rest of the Vikings look at the mysterious box.

She picks up the remote and walks towards the edge of the room and makes a beanbag appear from thin air and click the remote and the screen turns on.

**_The screen was black as a shrill screech is heard and then shows a black dragon flying over the blue ocean. The water was spraying up from the speed of the creature, A red tail fin with a white Berk crest painted on was shown attached to the dragon._**

The Villagers duck and closes their eyes as the sound of the deadly night Fury is heard throughout the Hall.

Toothless perks up and warbles as he appears on the screen and clicks in happiness at the red tail fin.

Most of the Vikings were confused at the red tail fin with their crest on it as Stoick glared at the Night Fury with disgust.

**_The view changes to the back of the dragon and a small brown object was shown on the back. It was a young man covered in brown and black leather. The left leg was reflecting silver and hands griped a saddle_**

A Rider! The villagers thought as they spot the person on the back of the deadly beast.  
Hiccup pales as he grips his seat and his suspicion are confirmed that the dragon and rider were him and Toothless. Everyone was going to find out their secret, well if this other self doesn't take off his helmet.

Who would dare ride such a beast? The chief thought as the stared at the screen and the Villagers looked on with slight awe and shock at the speed the two were going at.

**_The angles changes as it closes up on a person's face and forest green eyes show through the small slits. As a small amount of auburn hair escaped from the black helmet at the back of the head is shown being blown back representing the speed that the two were going at. _**

Everyone looks on as the riders face is shown and Hiccup squirms in his seat as Stoick vows then and there he will kill that rider and dragon.

**_The shot moves away and show the pair flying over a pod of surfacing Thunderdrums, the rider sits up and pushes his foot down into a stirrup. A small click is heard and the red tail fin mimics the action causing the dragon and rider to spin under the wing of a surfacing Thunderdrum._**

'A Prosthetic?!' Everyone thought as they saw the fake tailfin mimic the action of the rider's foot and spun under the Thunderdrum. They were amazed at the skill and Gobber looked on with awe at the amazing invention.

**RIDER: Yeah!**

Hiccup gulps as his voice is heard, but it was slightly deeper and was muffled by the helmet and he prayed to every God that no one would recognize his voice.

All the others look as the rider speaks for the first time and each person thinks that they have heard the voice before. But where and who was everyones question.

**_The two fly up and soar through the cloud and the angles changes and show the face of the legendary Night Fury. It had a determined look on its face and the rider had the same as they looked in the same directions at the same time. _**

Hiccup was proud at the synchronization that he and Toothless had and the trust they had in each other.

**_Their height off sea increases as the pair duck and dive through the clouds. They spin upside-down and shows the Night Fury smiling as the pair descend to the water but pull up and spin with the rider holding on._**

**_As the reach the ends of the clouds the Night Fury stops spinning and goes slack as the rider looks back and the plummet to the ground with the dragon releasing a happy shriek with a toothy smile._**

The children and the teens laugh at the smiling dragon and their parents give them a small glare as Stoick gives the biggest one of them all.

**_The pair spin and right themselves as the next view show the rider sit up on the dragon and lock the handles into the saddle._**

**RIDER: What do you think, Bud? You wanna give this a shot**

Everyone and every dragon looks at the screen in wonder at what the pair was going to do.

**_The dragon's eyes widen then it groans and gives a 'are you kidding me' look as the shot changes to a prosthetic metal foot lock in the tail fin._**

**RIDER: Toothless, It'll be fine!**

**_A hand pulls a lever and the rider unhooks himself from two hooks, tucks in the ropes, and sits up straight. _**

Hiccup grins and shakes from excitement as Toothless grins a gummy smile at the prospect of free falling which the successfully pulled off only a week ago and what a rush.

**RIDER: Ready?**

**_The Night Fury shakes its body and the rider leans to the side and falls with the dragon following._**

The Vikings gasp as the rider falls and some of the children cover their eyes as some of the women shriek.

The other dragons were all looking at the Night Fury who was practically shaking of excitement.

**RIDER: Yeah!**

**_The Night Fury spins it body as it lets out a small scream of happiness and catches up with his rider and becomes parallel to him as they spin through the clouds_**

**RIDER: Woohoo, Yeah!**

**_The Rider looks at the dragon and then the shot changes to show the dragon with no teeth and its tongue flapping in the wind._**

The female Viking "aww" at the Night Fury as Stoick turns red in anger at that his people are cooing at the Offspring of Lighting and Death. A DRAGON.

**_As they burst through a cloud and the ocean is seen the rider grabs a pair of straps around his calf and pulls up. He flies up out of view and then the camera changes and shows that the rider had opened a pair of his own 'wings'._**

Hiccup nearly stands up in shock at the 'wings' as Gobber who was sitting next to him was practically worshiping the rider and his inventions.

Stoick was glaring at the rider who dared to ride the Viking's mortal enemy who had no positive emotions and only bad intentions. He vowed that he would kill every one after a dragon took Valka and the dragon scarred Hiccup on his chin as a reminder to him every day that Valka was taken from him.

**_His dragon pulls back at the same time as float through the air letting the wind take them._**

**_The rider reaches across his chest and it releases a metal and leather fin on his back, which stabilizes his rocky gliding._**

Hiccup was making calculations in his head as Gobber was respecting the blacksmith who made it, the person had to be at least someone of many years to craft something of that kind of workmanship.

**RIDER: This is amazing!**

**_The rider whoops with joy as the dragon tilts his head in a manner of curiosity when he looks back at his companion. They glide across the sky and as they hit the next set of clouds, the screen turns black as giant Red words are set in the middle of the screen 'June 2014'_**

"WHAT! 2014 that's in like a thousand years?" Fishlegs says as Astrid nods.

Rachel laughs and says "I am from that time, in my time this rider's story is so great it has been turned into a movie so everyone can see his accomplishments."

"The Future"  
"Yes, now shut up, this is my favorite part" she practically squeals as the screen changes

**_The screen then changes and shows the rider bend down and grab hold of his helmet and pull it off and hold it in his right hand as the left comes up and brushes the tops of his mop of hair._**

Hiccup pales and hides his face in his hands and sigh as everyone looks at the screen.

**_He brings his hand through his hair a second time as he looks up and it show a young man with very attractive features. His auburn hair was moving in the wind, which showed a small braid under the right ear. He had a slightly round nose and a few freckles one his cheekbones and a small amount of stubble. There was a small white scar on the right side of his chin on his slightly large jaw. But the eyes sparkles in the sun as they reflected the color of forests as they gazed into the distance with determination. _**

Hiccup looks up as he hears Astrid whisper "Hiccup?!" she turns and looks at Hiccup who was pale and gripping his seat as the other female Vikings were swooning at the male on screen.

Astrid speaks louder and gains the attention of all the other Vikings as the Video stops "Hiccup," she points to the screen "Is that you"

Hiccup doesn't say anything as he says with a slightly shaky voice "Of course not, I mean I don't look like that. That guy up there rides dragons, and im a fishbone."

Shock passes over Stoick's face as he stands up and glares at his son "Is that you Hiccup?!"

Hiccup gulps and nods slowly as Stoick's face turns red in anger, "Yes Dad, that's me" Stoick was ashamed with his son, who was, was riding a, a DRAGON!

"Please don't hate me dad!" Hiccup says as he grips his chair and his father stands up "I-I" he stutters as his father approaches him.

"YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH ENEMY, THOSE BEASTS!" Stoick growls out as he walks forward

Hiccup's green eyes harden and he stands up on his seat so he as equal height with his father, "Don't ever, ever call them beasts"

"Why shouldn't I"  
"Because they are beautiful and intelligent creatures" Hiccup yells as the dragons look on with shock at the human who was defending them

"Those _beautiful _and _Intelligent _creatures took your mother from us"  
"Yeah and left me with no family!" Hiccup hits the nail on the head as his Father recoils in shock at Valka being mentioned in such a way.

"I am your father! You will listen to me. I am your family"  
"My only family was taken from me, you never treated me like your son. You are disappointed with me. Well newsflash _Dad_ Toothless is more of a father than you and Toothless is more of a friend than anyone else here was to me."

A large growl accompanies Hiccup statement and the village turns and recoil in shock at the dragons who were sitting at the back of the room with a Night Fury with a saddle releasing the loudest growl as it shrieks at the Chief.

"WHAT!" Stoick yells enraged and lunges for his son who jumps and runs to the back of the hall and towards the dragons and looks for Toothless as Stoick pales at seeing all the Dragons in his Village hall. "Hiccup, get away from there!"

"Im staying with my family and friends thank you very much" Hiccup turns as his father just looks at all the dragons who were growling at him.

Hiccup takes a seat against the wall, a Terrible Terror sits on his head, and he chuckles as the next clip starts playing.


	2. Trailer 1

**_The scene shows Toothless and Hiccup walking on a small grassy plain near the edge of a cliff. Hiccup is walking towards the ocean, looking out at the view. A sound of crumbling rocks is heard behind them as Hiccup looks back and behind Toothless a sea stack was crumbling to the ground as Toothless gives him a small glare. Hiccup gives a sheepish smile as he turns to look at the other side of the cliff._**

**HICCUP: We've really gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud.**

Toothless glares at his rider with annoyance. He was a _Night Fury, everything he did was perfect as Hiccup chuckles and rubs his knuckles across his head_. "You do need an Ego Deflate Bud"

**_Toothless shoots Hiccup an offended look. He throws a small stone at Hiccup's head. It hits the young Viking, who turns around in surprise._**

**HICCUP: Toothless!**

**_The dragon turns away, casting one last glare at his rider and grumbles as Hiccup turns and tilts his head and sticks his lip out._**

**_HICCUP: _****You're pouting, big baby boo?**

Toothless snorts and whacks his laughing rider over the head with his tail fin as the other dragons smile at the pair who had a special relationship.

The Vikings were looking between the two Hiccup's and Toothless's who were each in a couple of inches of each other and they weren't attacking are having any sort of negative emotions.

**_Toothless warbles, looking annoyed and turns away while his rider eyes him and drops his helmet to the ground_**

**HICCUP: Well, try this on!**

**_He hurls himself towards Toothless, grasping at the Night Fury's large neck. Toothless' expression changes from one of annoyance to boredom as Hiccup tries different angles to move the large dragon who just blinks slowly._**

**HICCUP: Ohhh, you feelin' it yet?**

**_Toothless stands up on his hind legs and swings his legs in circles to walk over to the edge of the cliff with Hiccup still gripping onto his neck._**

Hiccup laughs and he then turns to look at the Vikings who each had different expressions, the twins were bored and started to punch eachother as Snotlout was flirting with Astrid. Fishlegs was the only one paying attention.

His father and Gobber looked on at the Future hiccup and how he was in such close proximity with the deadly Night Fury.

**HICCUP: Yeah yeah, you wouldn't hurt a one-legged-**

"Wait..One-legged?!" Tuffnut says as he pins his sister down and looks to the screen as Rachel sighs  
"Didn't you see in the last trailer, he has a prosthetic, they match" she smiles and turns back to the screen as Hiccup pales and grips his left foot and Toothless warbles and nudges his left foot.

**_The Night Fury reaches the edge, and Hiccup looks over his shoulder hesitantly. His grip on Toothless' neck tightens as he spots the ocean hundreds of feet below him as he scrambles for a good hold. Toothless extends his wings and tail to balance as Hiccup swings his body._**

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and Hiccup gives a fake glare at his dragon "You wouldn't drop me would you"  
Toothless just shakes his body and curls up ignoring Hiccup's question as Hiccup grips his ear flaps and gives them a quick pull "Yeah, I love you too bud"

**_Toothless chuckles and falls backward, Hiccup still holding on. The Viking lands on his dragon, they spin on the ground, and Toothless pins him down as Hiccup laughs._**

**HICCUP: Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Ah ha ha!**

**_The Screen changes and shows a view of Berk from the ocean as the distance closes Hiccups voice is heard over the shot._**

**HICCUP (VO): This is Berk.**

**_The view closes up on the village as in the distance brightly coloured houses are seen on the island as the two stone Vikings with fire in their mouths guard the village._**

**_HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) Life here is amazing._**

Everyone was surprised as Hiccup looks at the screen with confusion, he hated his life on Berk. That is why he was running away….well, before he was taken here.

This statement makes the other Viking look down and reminisce on their attitude towards Hiccup and how negative they were to him before he won dragon training.

**_A close up of Hiccup's face is shown. He smiles warmly as the sun shines down and he seems to radiate happiness._**

Rachel sighed at the Viking as she claps her hand together as Ruffnut and Astrid each snort at Hiccup on the screen, but Astrid turns and takes another small look out of the corner of her eye.

**_The scene changes, and a totem pole was shown with the faces are glowering menacingly as shapes fly past, too quickly to be identified thorough the poles which were sticking out of the totem pole._**

Stoick paled. "Were those...Dragons…..On our ISLAND!?"

Rachel smiles and nods as focus was turned back to the screen.

**_VIKING #1 (V/O) Yeahhhh!_**

**_A group of5 sheep are backing into a crevice between two buildings and a fence while one has a bright target of orange and green painted on its wool on the side of it's body_**

**_HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) Dragons used to be a bit of a problem..._**

**_The crowd of Vikings murmured. Used to be? They weren't anymore? Maybe they had destroyed the nest, and the raids had stopped. Some smiled at that idea._**

**_The dragons, though, began trying to make themselves smaller. If they were no longer problems, then they were probably no longer there at all... Had the nest been taken? What about the Queen?!_**

**_Four large shapes fly by and are reviled to be dragons. The camera angle changes to show a Hideous Zippleback and its two riders, with one on each head.. A third person jumps in between the heads and steals a black sheep from the two of the Zippleback's riders, and flips off. She lands on her a blue dragon painted in orange and blue, it was a Deadly Nadder. The thief is revealed to be Astrid and she laughs victoriously when she lands on the saddle of the Deadly Nadder._**

Everyone's jaws dropped. None more than Astrid, she, the toughest Shieldmaidin on Berk was on a DRAGON?! Everyone was also astounded at that someone even as though as Astrid was riding a dragon... But how many were there now if Astrid was riding a dragon?

**HICCUP (VO-CONT): But now they've all moved in.**

A deadly silence settled throughout the room as Stoick yells out across the room where Hiccup was smiling "MOVED IN?!" He glares at his son as everyone in the room looks over to Hiccup, his smile drops and he shrinks back into Toothless who wraps a wing around him and growls protectively at Stoick.

"I don't know!" he attempted to defend himself from under the dragon's wing

**_Toothless is shown, surrounded by a mob of dragon hatchlings of various colours. He looks excited as the hatchlings close in on him and a large 4 winged dragon is shown behind him._**

Many of the older and female dragons warbled at knowing how annoying hatchlings could be at times and how they wouldn't listen to anyone.

**_Snotlout is shown leaning on a horn talking to Ruffnut who is sitting on the neck of a Hideous Zippleback. She's was holding a sheep with a target painted on it as he pointed to her casually. _**

**SNOTLOUT: Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

Ruffnut gags and her twin bursts out laughing and clutches his stomach as he fall to the ground, "Hahaha, Snotface was flirting with you"

Snotlout looks to Ruffnut and then back to Astrid who was holding in chukles, he thought that Astrid was amazing nor Ruffnut.

**RUFFNUT: Ugh.**

**_Because of his rider's distraction at Ruffnut rejecting him, Snotlout's dragon who was a Monstrous Nightmare painted in Red and Yellow, crashes into a wooden dragon head that was on the top of a house sending the pair tumbling backwards through the air._**

Hiccup bursts out in laughter at his cousins poor flying skills and Hookfang blows smoke out of his nose and turns away from the screen.

The other teens burst out laughing as do most of the adults and Spitlout looks at his son in shame.

**SNOTLOUT: Ah!**

**HICCUP (VO-CONTD): And with Vikings on the backs of dragons…..**

**_Toothless and Hiccup are shown flying through the skies near a group of Timberjacks with Hiccup arms out to mimic wings. The camera angle then changes to show a determined looking Toothless as he flies through the clouds_**

**_Hiccup is then shown sliding off Toothless which was from the video before and then Toothless who follows him in his fall into the clouds_**

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D): ...the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

**_Hiccup looks at Toothless from behind his mask, and the dragon gives him a gummy smile in return and sticks his tongue out which flaps in the wind. Toothless extends his wings to stop falling and Hiccup does the same with his arms which brings up the leather 'wings'_**

**HICCUP: Woah!**

**_The Dragon and Rider glide through the air together over the sea and through the clouds._**

**HICCUP: This is amazing!**

**_The scene changes. Hiccup and Toothless are flying over a yellow autumn forest. But the yellow trees soon stop and everyone after a certain point is black and burnt. Everything is black and grey with no human or plant life. The view changes to show Hiccup looking confused as A Deadly Nadder is following the pair in the background_**

**HICCUP (Surprised): What happened here?**

**_The angle changes to show that Astrid who was looking older was riding the Blue Deadly Nadder._**

**ASTRID: What could have done this?**

**_The pair are shown from a distance, flying towards large green ice that was spiking in every direction as splinters of wood were stuck in the structure._**

**_Suddenly, a large dragon breaks through the clouds with a cry as a person on the back of the beast._**

Fishlegs eyes gleam as Hiccup looks up in wonder at the new species "I have never seen that dragon before! The other teens bare Hiccup groan at his want for Dragon Knowledge

Hiccup is surprised as he look at the back of the dragon were there was a masked rider. The rider points some sort of staff at Hiccup as he/she was standing on the back of the dragon.

**_Two dragons are shown flying through a narrow cavern with a gronkle like one following the mysterious rider. Hiccup was shown in the claws of the other dragon._**

**WOMAN (VO): I bet you think you know a lot about dragons.**

**_Hiccup is standing next to Toothless, one hand rested protectively near his friends head. They both look worried as the the woman swings her staff, striking the ground with the end of it. This causes some sort of rattle as small wood pieces spin in the end of the staff. Which causes majority of the dragons behind her to open their mouths and emit flames in their mouths which illuminates in the dark cave. Toothless steps closer to his rider as the other rider creeps forward towards the pair._**

**WOMAN: Let me show you some of what you don't know.**

**Hiccup was excited, there was so much more to learn about dragon as Stoick looks at the rider with disgust.**

**_She walks towards them with dragons behind her still keeping their mouths alight with orange and yellow flames. She crouches on all fours and drops the staff and waves her hand in front of Toothless' face. Twisting her hand Toothless follows the movement and he drops to the ground and purrs as she rubs a hand over his chin and neck as Hiccup stood back in shock._**

**_The camera zooms in on Hiccup's worried face._**

**HICCUP: Should I know you?**

**WOMAN: No...**

**_She slowly removes her mask, revealing her brown hair tied back in dreadlocks and emerald-blue green eyes identical to Hiccup's._**

Stoick gasps and jumps out of his chair. No, it wasn't possible! It couldn't be her. Could It?

Gobber looks at his best friend and back at the women on the screen and he grips his chair and gulps and thinks 'oh no'

**WOMAN (CONT): You were only a babe.**

**_Hiccup looks confused at the women who was looking at him with sorrow and regret._**

**_WOMAN (Whispers-CONTD) But a mother never forgets._**

**_Hiccup's eyes widen, and he gasps in surprise. As a sly smile passes over his mother's face she grabs his hand and pulls him out of the cave._**

Silence…..that is all that is hear in the hall as a single tear falls from Stoick's eye. His wife, she was alive…I was trying to believe it but he barely could…. Dragons took her when Hiccup was only a few months old.

"Mum?" Hiccup whispers as he stands up and looks at the face of his mother on the screen and lets out a tear. Toothless croons as the drop his the stone floor and wraps his body around the sad teen.

**_A swarm of dragons are shown flying in an endless cycle around a large flora covered rock stack._**

**HICCUP (VO -in awe): Unbelievable. You've been rescuing them.**

**_Hiccup's mother, Valka is shown stroking Toothless's cheek. She laughs, and he rubs his cheek against her own and she wraps her arms around his neck._**

Stoick stiffened, now aware that his long lost wife was also friends with the very beasts the Vikings had been at war with for over three hundred years.

**_The dragon that Valka was riding before is shown sitting peacefully looking over the other dragons. Toothless comes up and playfully jumps underneath one of the four dragon's wing. The Cloudjumper looks at him in surprise, and lifts his wing. The two dragons examine each other for a moment as Toothless gives a small gummy smile._**

**VALKA (V/O) Something is coming. **

**_Valka was shown running quickly towards the end of an icy spike. Below her was a large ocean, its snow covered beached and ice filled waters covered with thousands of soldiers, traps, dragons and ships. Valka gazes down at the army as recoils is slight shock._**

**VALKA: Something you've never faced before.**

**_Hiccup is shown standing with his mother, her expression was serious as she looked at the ground.._**

**_The scene changes, and an enormous, grey clawed foot crushes a wooden trap under its enormous weight. Several men cower before what can only be a dragon as many run away in fear._**

The dragons cower as they saw the massive...Was that a Queen... or a King? An Alpha? An Ice Breather?

**_A large man with long, black hair, greyed with age is shown. His eyes are emotionless, and his face is scarred in many places, it doesn't seem that there is any place on his face that isn't scarred. Behind him many dragons fly past with their faces covered in metal armour attacking the Ice._**

**MAN (VO): The dragons are mine now.**

**_An Large green dragon flies through the air.  
The scene changes to show a metal cage stuck into the ground. Inside, a muzzled Meatlug rests, and Stromfly lands beside her to rescue her friend. Its wings are still flapping when the iron mouth shuts, trapping them inside._**

Gobber nods and thinks about the trap thinking he can recreate it to trap the dragons on Berk.

**_Stoick is grasping his son by the shoulders, looking deadly serious as Hiccup nearly buckles under the force of the grip._**

**STOICK: Protect our people.**

Stoick looks at the screen in surprise. He was telling his son, Hiccup the Useless and the Runt of the Village to protect them?

**_Hiccup is shown mounted on Toothless who spots all the fish flying through the air around him and dives for as many as he could. Hiccup is thrown back in the saddle as his Night Fury plummets towards the ocean, passing several dragons along the way on his quest for fish._**

**_STOICK (VO-CONT) _****It's your destiny.**

**_Toothless' speed and wings make the ocean water spray around him as he passes over it._**

**_Hiccup gazes out at something, immense worry evident on his face._**

**_Astrid and Hiccup are both sitting down in a clearing. She places a hand over his heart as her other hand was holding a piece of his hair._**

**ASTRID What you're searching for? It's in here.**

The whole entire village gapes at the scene, Hiccup and Astrid….Were in a relationship? No, everyone was telling themselves. Astrid most of all was staring in shock at the screen as Hiccup beams from his seat with the dragons and blushes.

**_Hiccup jumps off the back of a Monstrous Nightmare._**

**HICCUP (VO) Come on!**

**_He free falls for a second, then extends his arms and his 'wings' lift him up._**

**_Eight people are shown on the backs of baby dragons of various colours. The babies were flying out of control and crashing into many objects._**

**GOBBER: This. Is. Very.****dangerous!**

Hiccup laughs at his mentors sarcasms which they shared together and was passes between the two.

**_The camera angle changes to show one hatchling slamming face-first into a sheet of ice as a groan sounding from Gobber is heard. The dragon and its rider fall leaving a small indention the shape of the dragon and rider._**

**_Astrid is shown flying on the back of her Deadly Nadder. The camera is angled so that it is looking up at her face, which displays an eager expression._**

**_ASTRID (excited): Are you kidding me?_**

The twins cheer at the prospect of pain and destruction, "Yeah, pain!" the adults groan at the thought of more destruction by the twins.

**_A bola flies through the air chasing after a soaring Hiccup which misses the Viking._**

**_He grabs the cloth of a ship's sail and slides down towards the deck. As he slides, the camera backs up until you can see the bottom of his foot. Toothless is shown perched on top of the mast looking down at his rider._**

**_Several dragons fly through the air, evading shards of green ice. With a cry, the dive down to the ground below, where a full-scale battle is taking place. Ships are docked in the water nearby and the snowy land is cluttered with soldiers and traps_**

**_Hiccup and Toothless move in sync through the air, dodging bola after bola and other dragons._**

**HICCUP (determined): Come on, Toothless!**

**_The camera angle changes, and it is as if it is peering through Hiccup's eyes. Toothless blasts gives a cry and blasts a claw-like contraction, which explodes. A Zippleback flies away from the traps of Drago free._**

**HICCUP (CONT): Yeah, baby!**

**_The angle changes and shows Hiccup is flying directly towards the camera, covered on both sides by two dragons bring ridden by a shadowed Gobber and Stoick. A snarl comes from Toothless as they descend on the enemy._**

**_Hiccup is then pinned to the ground in another scene underneath Toothless, who is smiling playfully._**

**HICCUP (teasing): Dragons and Vikings, enemies again!**

**_They continue to 'fight' with Toothless pawing at Hiccup while he pushes away and defends himself from the paw of the Night Fury. After a while Toothless gives up, and his head lands on Hiccup's stomach hard and causes the Viking to groan in pain at the weight of the head._**

**HICCUP (playful): Ahhhh!**

**_Toothless begins to lick Hiccup's face to annoy him, the dragon saliva visibly gleaming as Hiccup tries to defend himself._**

Hiccup gags. "Toothless! That's disgusting!" Toothless licked his human in response which Hiccup groans and attempts to wipe himself off.

**HICCUP (disgusted): Ughhhh!**

**_He somehow frees himself and stands up, shaking his arms to rid them of the spit._**

**HICCUP (accusingly) You know that doesn't wash out****_!_**

**_Toothless throws his head back and warble resembling a laugh at his saliva covered rider as he tries and fails to removes the disgusting liquid._**


	3. Astrid & Hiccup

**Disclaimer: I do not own how to train your dragon 2 or 1**

**SPOILER ALERT: MINOR SPOILERS OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 IN THE BEGINNING**

* * *

"So what is next" Astrid says as Rachel smirks

"I think a little reunion is in order" She stand up and walks towards the door of the Great Hall as the Vikings look at her sticking her head out the door.

She moves back over to seat with a large smile on her face as the door slowly pushes opens and everyone gasps as a metal prosthetic comes through the door. A tall body follows and everyone gasps as the older Hiccup walks through the door.

"Uh Hi" sheepishly smiles and he winces as a fits hit his gut through the door and an older Astrid saunters through the door.  
"What happened to ladies first"

The older Hiccup takes an low bow and Astrid holds her hand out which Hiccup takes as they walk through the room. "Milady"

The younger Astrid as she watches her future-self offer _Her_ hand to Hiccup…HICCUP!

"Hiccup, were are you son?" A woman enters the Hall and Stoick nearly falls off his chair as he sees his long-lost wife enter the door.

"Yeah Mum, Astrid and I are over here" Hiccup waves as Astrid nods to all the people of the past.

"Valka?!" Stoick whispers as he walks over to her. Valka turns to him in shock and backs away

Older Hiccup pales and runs over to his mother as she turns to him and grips her son.  
"Shh, Mum. It's alright" he sooths her as they grips each other and he takes a fleeting look at his father and walks over to Astrid who he grips as soon as she is in arm length.

Stoick looks at his older Son and Wife in shock at what he must of done for them to barely acknowledge him and his wife to nearly start crying.

"Okay, I will play a short next. Hmmm I think a cute little scene between Hiccup and Astrid would be nice" she clicks the remote as the people from the future.

**_The screen starts and shows Astrid walking towards Hiccup who was tracing a map on the ground as Toothless and Stromfly were playing behind them._**

**_ASTRID: Where have you been?_**

"Been from where?" The younger Astrid asks  
"Dragon Racing" she cracks her knuckles as Older Hiccup laughs "I am the Reigning Champion"

"What's dragon racing?" Snotlout asks as he admires the older Astrid who gives him a glare "It sounds stupid"

She growls and Hiccup stand up abruptly and holds her back as she tries to claw at the young Snotlout "Best not say that, she is a little over protective of her title"

**HICCUP: Avoiding my Dad**

**_Astrid places a hand on Hiccup shoulder as she takes a seat next to him._**

**ASTRID: Oh No, what happened now?**

'What happened' was on everyones mind as OAstrid shot OHiccup a smile which he returned as she held his hand.

**_Hiccup reaches over and places his hand on her elbow and the view then changes to show the back of the two young adults with the beautiful view in front of them as Hiccup starts talking with dramatic arm movements._**

**HICCUP: Oh you're going to love this. The sun is shining Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftops**

**_She takes the charcoal pencil off Hiccup and finishes tracing the map and the shot changes to see the pair from the front._**

"Terrible Terrors?" Gobber says as OHiccup laughs  
"Oh yeah, most annoying wakeup call ever. Well other than Toothless."

"They think they are good singers but…." OAstrid trails off as the two laugh as Valks playfully hits her sons shoulder which causes Stoick's heart to wrench for being such a close distance to her but not being able to touch her.

**HICCUP: And I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the word when I get 'Son we need to talk!'**

**_He stands up and points his finger when intimidating his father_**

**ASTRID (imitating Hiccup): Not now Dad I've got a whole day of goofing off to do.**

"Seriously Astrid, when do I do that"  
"Hmm all the time honey" Valka laughs out as OHiccup glares at his mother as OAstrid joins his mother in laughter as the younger Hiccup stands up to go and talk to his mother.

**_She adds dramatic arm movements, which Hiccup laughs at, and points at her shoulders._**

**HICCUP: Hahaha, Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that, who what is this character and second of all. What's that thing are you doing with my shoulders.**

**_Astrid sighs lightheartedly and shakes her shoulders causing her metal shoulder armor to rattle as she jiggles and Hiccup laughs._**

**HICCUP: Oh Yeah, that's a really flattering impersonation, anyways,**

**_Hiccup takes a deep breath a sticks his lips out and takes large, over exaggerated steps as he impersonates his father with large arm swings as he pounds his chest._**

**HICCUP (imitating Stoick): You're the pride of Berk son, I couldn't be prouder**

Hiccup stops walking towards his mother as his heart wrenches 'his father was proud of him'

The rest of the Village look on with confusion at their chief bring proud at his runt of a son.

OHiccup looks down at the ground as the two females wrap their arms around him  
"It's not your fault Hiccup" Astrid wipes away a tear as he nods and looks to the screen.

**He walks along tapping his chest as their dragons play off in the long grass behind them.**

**ASTRID (imitating Hiccup): Aww thanks Dad im pretty impressed with myself too.**

**_She shakes her shoulder with each word as Hiccup laughs and points towards here shaking body_**

**HICCUP (Laughing): What when have I ever done that with my hands**

**ASTRID: You just did**

Astrid looks at her future self on both the screen and real life and sees the connection she has with Hiccup…..Hiccup. she blushes as she turns and looks at him, he was kind of cute as he was gazing at the screen and his older self did turn out to be pretty hot….No…..she can't think like this…She doesn't like Hiccup…Maybe.

**_She pointed back at him. He laughed and walks over to her gaining a serious expression as he grabbed her shaking shoulder as she laughs and he runs his hands down his arms and holds her hands._**

**HICCUP: Okay, now let's just. Hold. Still. It's very serious**

**_She sticks her lips out and nods and Hiccup sighs and stands up and walks around her._**

Everyone chuckles at the face Astrid pulls having never seen her lighten up before.  
Hiccup must have changed her somehow

**HICCUP (Imitating Stoick): Your all grown up and I sense no chief to make a better successor **

"WHAT!" Stoick stands up and looks in fear at the screen as do many other Vikings

**_He is cut off when Astrid turns around and waves her hands._**

**ASTRID: To make you Chief!**

**_She stood up quickly and ran over to him a placed a hand on his arms and looked up at him_**

"What?! Useless is going to be chief. He is pathetic" Snotlout yells and points at the screen as Hiccup growls. OHiccup stands up and places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

**ASTRID: Oh My Gods. What an honor, I'd be pretty excited**

**HICCUP: I..I..Im not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have**

"Well, you know who you are now Hiccup" OAstrid says as she walks over to the two Hiccup's while Snotlout stands up and walks over to the three in anger.

**_Hiccup grumbles and he walks to the cliff face and plonks to the ground and his helmet rolls at his feet. Astrid sighed and walked over to him and grabbed a piece of his hair and started braiding it._**

**ASTRID: What you are searching for isn't out their Hiccup. It's in here.**

**_She reaches across his body and places a hand over his heart. He smiles a little as he looks back at her and nods._**

**_Astrid then places a quick kiss on his cheek but pulls away as Hiccup was still covered in Dragon Saliva and she wipes her tongue as Hiccup stands up and looks into the distance._**

Everyone looks up in shock at seeing Astrid kiss Hiccup…..Willingly

OAstrid laughs at everyones expression as Snotlout walks up to her and OHiccup.

"Why are you with Useless?"  
"Wow snotlout your even shorter than I remember" OAstrid laughs and Snotlout looks taken back as he says to Hiccup  
"What do you even mean by that"

"Let's just say you only grow about another inch, I am actually the tallest." OHiccup looks down at him from a full foot higher.

Snotlout backs away as Astrid hits his stomach and hits the spring release on his back fin.

"Astrid, you know that it is very intricately sprung and wired. You just can't hit it!" He reaches across his chest and winds up a little dial bringing the back fin back into his leather amour.  
She ignores him and turns back to Snotlout "Anything to say Snotlout? Hmm?"

"Yeah. How is useless going to be the next chief. I am!"

**OOOO, Cliffy. Major Spoilers in next chapter.**


	4. Baby Dragons

**Discalimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**WARNING: SPOLIERS OF EVENTS FROM HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 IN THIS CHAPTER MANILY AT THE END….YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**I have been getting many reviews asking how I have seen the movie as it comes out on the Friday the 13****th****…..Wow that's creepy.  
I live in Australia and my local cinema does advance screenings of some movies. I went and saw and advance screening last Saturday the 8****th****.**

OAstrid pulls back a fist and Hiccup grabs her as she lunges for Snotlout who looks up in fear and runs back to his seat.  
"Hiccup….Why?!" she groans as he strokes her arm

"Because did Snotlout do anything to deserve that"  
"Yes" she huffs as Hiccup sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head  
"Can I ever get through to you"

"Nope. And you like that" she smiles slyly at him and OHiccup blushes and walks back over to his seat

"NEXT VIDEO!" Rachel yells and slams the remote.

_**Eight fast objects blur past though a cave of ice as the view then changes to show that they were dragons with people riding them but they fly past and it is hard to recognize each one.**_

**RUFFNUT: Fly straight, ugh!**

"Hey sis? Is that you?"  
"Why would I fly a dragon…..Wait that would be so cool."

"Yeah! All the destruction and chaos and TERROR!" Ruffnut yells and her brother cheers while all the adults sighs at the twins antics

_**The view changes to the top and shows that the dragons where flying out of control…..in a controlled manner?! As they hit the walls of the ice cave.**_

**FISHLEGS: I Don't want to die!**

"No way fish! It's you!" Astrid points out as his eyes gleam as he watches the screen in happiness

_**The view changes to show and older looking Tuffnut with dreadlocks and Fishlegs flying down until he is out of frame**_

**TUFFNUT: We can't fly these things!**

_**He lifts his arm up and waves it to prove his point as Fishlegs slams into a wall of ice and through a pile of snow.**_

"Oh man, I look so cool" Tuffnut yells as his sister pulls his hair  
"What did you do with your hair"  
"Made It amazing. Of course"  
She groans and turns back to the screen

**FISHLEGS: Yeah, No kidding**

_**It changes to show some unknown brown haired rider griping for his life on the underside of the dragon.**_

"Who's that?" Gobber asks  
OHiccup replies "Eret, dragon trapper turned dragon rider by Astrid here" he wraps and arm around her and she nods.

Astrid turned someone else into a dragon rider? What was the Future like?

**HICCUP: Their babies, they don't listen to anyone**

_**The camera angles shows Hiccup from the side as he rides out of everyone with the most control on the baby dragon as he answers Tuffnut's question. He was looking forwards with determination as he was flying in and out of the ice spikes.**_

**TUFFNUT: Yeah! Just like us!**

_**The view changes to a front of Tuffnut who was grinning dangerously as the babies were flying along**_

"Yeah!" the twins yell and bang their helmets together as Astrid groans

**GOBBER: This. Is. very Dangerous!**

_**Gobber was bouncing up and down on the baby dragon as he was slammed into an ice wall multiple times.**_

_**It then shows a back view of all the riders who either went up or down over a giant ice bridge as the view changes to the front with Gobber and Hiccup while Valka was slightly back and off to the right.**_

Stoick glares at his best friend who dared to ride a dragon. "Gobber?"  
"Ehehe, yes Stoick?"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Riding a dragon, I think?"

"Well you obviously don't have much control there Gobber" Hiccup says as his mentor scowls

**GOBBER: SOME might suggest that this is poorly conceived.**

**HICCUP: Well it's a good thing I never listen. WHOAH**

_**A giant ice spike comes between the two and Gobber goes off the right and Hiccup and the other riders to the left.**_

_**As Gobber comes up there is a high ice wall and he misses the edge and slams face first into the ice leaving an indent.**_

**GOBBER: Woah! Oww!**

Both Hiccups burst out laughing at their mentor's dragon riding failure and they fall to the ground as Gobber scowls and walks over to the two and attempts to kick them with his peg leg.

"Ah ah ahh Gobber. No hurting your fellow crippled" OHiccup says as he manages to get control of his laughing.

"Hiccup, how did you lose your leg?"  
Valka stands up and walks over to her older son and places a hand on his shoulder "Son, you never told me how you lost your leg but not the reason it was caused"

OHiccup sighs and walks over to the door and sticks his head and motions for someone to enter.

A large Toothless enters the door with his head held high and mighty.

All the other dragons look at him in awe and bow their heads in respect at the power of the Alpha was coming off the older Night Fury.  
The younger Toothless looks at his older self in awe at someday becoming the new Alpha!

"Toothless, you don't have to act all high and mighty" OHiccup groans and pushes the dragon's head down who huffs and nudges his rider.

"Eh, Laddie. What's with the other dragons doing at yours?"

OHiccup laughs nervously and pats Toothless's head "Toothless here is the Alpha"  
"The what?" Stoick asks with a gleam in his eye  
Hiccup gulps and turns away from his father "He is the King basically, defeated the last one"

Younger Hiccup walks forward to his older counterpart "What?"  
"Yeah Toothless here took the last one in one on one combat well after it destroyed Berk and froze us in ice"

Stoick was calculating, if he killed the Night Fury who was going to be the Alpha, the chief. Then all the dragons would leave as they had no one to lead and rule them. It was perfect.

Astrid nods as Valka asks "So the leg Hiccup?" she insists as he sighs  
"That actually wasn't the first dragon royalty we took on. We killed a queen before that, and I was knocked out on Toothless and fell into a massive explosion. I told you mum" he turns to look at her "I shot down Toothless but the idiot had to make it even"

Younger Hiccup pales and he grips his leg "You mean…."  
"Yeah, he never meant to do it. Plus we match now" OHiccup and OToothless each show off their prosthetics and everyone laughs as the next video starts playing.


	5. Mother

**OMG MASSIVE SPOILERS DURING THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVN'T SEEN THE MOVIE. IF YOU SAY THAT I AM GIVING AWAY SPOILERS THEN IT IS YOUR OWN FAULT FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I WARNED YOU!**

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD 1 AND 2

* * *

**HICCUP: This is where you have been? For 20 years, you, you been rescuing them?**

**_Hiccup looks up as he sees his mother hanging off Cloudjumper as the dragons around them were closing in on him and sniffing him and Toothless. She nods in reply and looks at her son with wide eyes._**

All the Vikings look up in wonder at the great Ice cave and some flinch as they see Valka wrapped up in the dragon's wings

**HICCUP: Unbelievable**

**_He looks around as a green and purple dragon comes forward to him as she asks from Cloudjumper._**

**VALKA: You're not upset?**

**HICCUP: What no, no..I, it's a bit much to get my head around to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of Crazy Feral Vigilante Dragon Lady!**

**_Cloud jumper lowers her onto the ground as Hiccup makes clawed hand movements to accompany his description of his mother._**

Everyone laughs at Hiccup's use of sarcasm as YHiccup looks at his mother and smiles and is glad that she was on his side with the dragon.  
"Thank you Son" Valka smiles as OHiccup laughs  
"You know I get my dramatic flare from you Mum"

**VALKA: (Chuckles) Well at least im not boring…Right?**

**HICCUP: Well I suppose there is that one specific thing**

**_Valka crouches on the ground as Hiccup flinches as a dragon sniffs him_**

**VALKA: Do you like it?**

**HICCUP: I, I don't have the words**

Most of the Vikings nod as the wonderful cave is shown again and Stoick flinches at his people falling over to the dragon's side…..With his son…And his Wife.

**_She takes slow steps forward as Hiccup looks around the big Ice cave and looks around in awe as Many other dragons crowd around Toothless. One starts sniffing him from behind and pushes the black dragon off the ground which causes the Night Fury to growl and Valka laughs._**

**VALKA: Can, Can I? Oh he's beautiful. **

**_She drops her staff and holds and arm out as Toothless purrs into the touch. She strokes his head and laughs happily._**

**VALKA: Oh he's incredible, he might very well be the last of his kind.**

YHiccup smiles sadly at his Toothless who grumbles and he places a hand on the wide head and strokes slowly

**_Toothless coils his body around his rider's mother as she counts the frills on Toothless's chin._**

**VALKA: And look! He's your age! **

YHiccup and Toothless smile widly at each other 'They were both 14! That was amazing!' Hiccup had always felt similar to Toothless, one of a kind, the same age.

**HICCUP: Wow!**

**_It changes to show a smiling Hiccup as it changes back to Valka and Toothless who are chortling with each other._**

**VALKA: No wonder you get along so well**

**_Toothless's teeth suddenly retract and she opens his mouth and sticks her head inside. She chuckles and strokes his lounge as she looks back at her Son._**

The Vikings gasp and Stoick stands up as his wife sticks her head into a dragon's mouth. It was practically suicide!

**VALKA: And retractable teeth, how did you manage**

**HICCUP: I found him in the woods, He was shot down and wounded**

**_Hiccup replies glumly as Valka nuzzles Toothless's nose with her own. She stands up and picks up her staff and motions to different dragons that were on the ledge._**

YHiccup looks down and sniffs at injuring his best friend. "Im sorry Bud"  
Toothless nuzzles him to say 'it wasn't your fault'

**VALKA: This Snafflefang lost its left to one of Drago Bloodvist Iron Traps, this Raincutter had a wing sliced by razor netting and this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare and left to die along and scared.**

**VALKA: And what of this? Did Drago's trappers do this too?**

**_She motions to Toothless bright red tail fin as Hiccup looks around nervously as Toothless looks between his tail and his rider.  
Toothless turns to Hiccup and the Viking places a hand on the dragon's head and rubs him behind the ears._**

**HICCUP: (Nervously laughs) Oh…Yeah. Heh. Well the crazy thing is that…Im, actually, The one who shot him down. Hey it's okay though. He got me back, right bud, you couldn't save all of me couldn't you, you just had to make it even. So, Peg Leg!**

"WHAT!" Stoick yells and turns to YHiccup "You could have killed that beast!"  
Valka stands up and walks over to her husband "You are not the man I know and love Stoick, you were. Now your not!"

OHiccup runs over to his mother and glares up at his father "How dare you! You love dragons, you accept them you accepted MUM! You saved my life! I would be dead if it wasn't for you!"  
"What?!" Stoick looks taken back at his older version of his Son and Wife yelling at him "We will talk later!"

**_He rubs the black head with his knuckles, the dragon laughs and licks his lips, and Hiccup sticks he leg out.  
Valka walks forward as Hiccup is flung onto his dragons back as he cuddles the head._**

**VALKA: What did your father thing of your Night Fury friend?**

**_She holds Toothless's head as she looks up to her son who was on the saddle_**

**HICCUP: Uhh, he didn't take it all that well, but then he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own**

"SEE!" OHiccup Yells at everyone "You all change! Even you _Dad_!"

**_She looks up with disbelief and not believing a word Hiccup was saying as she let go of Toothless and walks away._**

**VALKA: If only it was possible**

**HICCUP: No really!**

**VALKA: Believe me I tried as well, but people are not capable of change Hiccup. Some of us were just born different.**

"what do you mean by born different?" Gobber asks as Stoick and him walk over  
Val places a hand over her son's heart and smiles warmly "I have told my son that he has the heart of a chief and the Soul of a dragon. Only he can bring our world together Gobber."

"What?" YHiccup says and he walks over slightly intimidated by his older self  
"It means, I get my heart from my father who is the People and My mother who is the Dragons" OHiccup says as he walks over.

"How come you were saying that I was not your father?" Stoick asks as OHiccup flinches and Valka takes his hand as he turns around to face his father.

"My Father is different. He care for dragons and people, you are not him."  
"What do you mean Laddie?" Gobber asks

OHiccup takes a deep breath and looks up at his father with tears in his eyes

"My father is dead…"


End file.
